


1

by PerkyPastry



Category: 9 (2009)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, I suck at titles, Poetry, oldfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyPastry/pseuds/PerkyPastry
Summary: Confession, conviction, and contemplation. The legacy of the first stitchpunk told in 12 stanzas. Winner of the 1 Appreciation Month Fanwork Contest (2012).





	1

Endless nights  
Upon my throne.  
I sit as still as a stone.  
One big heap of cloth and bone  
That wishes to be left alone.  
  
The dark consumes.  
I've lit a flame,  
But shivers still will wrack my frame.  
My eyes fall shut as sleep will claim.  
It makes no difference all the same.  
  
With eyes that pierce,  
Hands that claw,  
And nightmares that hold fears so raw,  
I beat at teeth inside the maw  
That trap me with my fatal flaw.  
  
No one knows that I keep score.  
I stole the key and locked the door.  
My sanity has hit the floor,  
With actions that I now deplore.  
  
Lost in fear  
Blind in hate  
And in those words I've sealed his fate.  
Apologies are said too late.  
A gamble with a price too great.  
  
Hope is lost.  
Schisms made.  
Boundaries formed, and trust betrayed  
So far from purpose I have strayed  
That thoughts that shouldn't form have stayed.  
  
I am not strong.  
I am not brave.  
I'll take these secrets to my grave.  
And with that I've become a slave  
To all the ways that I behave.  
  
So many things  
I can't take back.  
My hatred grows where virtues lack.  
The bet is made, the odds are stacked.  
But I'll slip through the nearest crack...  
  
  
I urge myself to stay awake.  
Whatever pain I'm forced to take,  
I will not bend,  
**I will not break!**  
Not with all our lives at stake.  
  
  
Ashes to ashes  
Dust to dust  
Leave evils to molder  
And the truth to rust.  
Now you walk in and say I must  
Lay down this crown and show you trust?  
  
We both are flawed.  
We both stand tall.  
But I'm most human of us all.  
And so I walk these empty halls  
Knowing that I'm soon to fall...  
  
Chances gone, time to run.  
Cannot stop what has begun.  
I will not change for anyone.  
_We are 9, but I am 1._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
